


Normality

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parent!AU, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt - Irene makes Sherlock get a normal job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

As Sherlock arrived home he frowned at the sight he was greeted with. Irene sat on the couch with the laptop on her lap, a glass of wine on the table half gone. Since Hamish had been born Irene rarely drank unless she was on a night out with Molly or Sally. Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat he moved to sit beside her.

Irene trend to face him and places the laptop on his lap. "I was looking at new jobs. Hamish starts school in two months and…well we need normal jobs, Sherlock. And yes, that includes you." Sherlock pulled a face at her to say "Are you serious?" Before he turned his attention back to the laptop which showed him a homepage for a job website. 

Sighing heavily Sherlock began to look at the information on the Webpage. He scrolled down past each job, giving a disgruntled huff as Irene stood and went to the bedrooms to check on their son as he slept. 

When Irene returned she saw Sherlock typing furiously, sitting back beside him and leaning over to kiss his cheek and watch what he was doing. Smiling softly as she saw him filling in a job application…for a position above Lestrade as Scotland Yard. Looking down at Irene, Sherlock pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.


End file.
